Who's That Girl?
by Ilovenightmares
Summary: It takes place after New Moon. Bella is good friends nw with Rose and she is going through a rough patch with Edward. Bella is sining in the contest, but who is this new girl... BXE could be consdered a song fic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Takes place after New Moon

Bella's pov.

Edward says he and the rest of the Cullens are back to stay. I want to believe him but, ifhe leaves me again, I don't think I'll be able to go on living again. So I haven't let myself believe him entirely. I think he knows this, he has been doing things to try and convince me he won't leave, but I will only believe him once he changes me. It was on one of are rides to school when I told him.

"Bella, what can I d to make you trust me again?" he wined.

"You can change me." I said bluntly. Already knowing his response I said it with him.

"Bella, you know I wont dame your soul." He gave me a look and said, "This isn't a joking mater."

"Edward, I know that, but you being unreasonable is." I responded. As I said this we were pulling into a parking space at school.

When he stopped the car he turned, and glared at me. While he was glaring I just got out of the car and started, walking toward the school. It took him less than a millisecond to catch up. He put his arm around my waist so I wouldn't tip, and we walked to class.

At lunch Edward told me he was going hunting and that Rosalie was going to stay with me for the weekend. Neither the were- wolves nor the Cullens had found Victoria yet so I needed a baby-sitter on the weekends when they went hunting. Also, Rosalie and I had grown close sense the Italy incident. Also, when I stayed with 'certain individuals', (**cough** Alice, and Emmett **cough), **was either forced into playing barbie, or some had to endure non-stop teasing, Rosalie just let me be myself.

When all I did was nod I saw Edward frown. I guess he was still expected me to be really depressed when he left. I would but I still had that little barrier between us so I couldn't get hurt like that again.

Rosalie and I had P.E. together last period, so we walked together to her car. We noticed a big crowd of kids around the bulletin board and asked her if she knew what it was about.

"Yeah, there's going to be a singing competition." She answered.

That night: Ros. Pov

Bella has just gone to take a shower, so I started to lay out the sleeping bag so Charlie doesn't get suspicious. While doing so I hear someone singing 'Miss American Pie', the singing was really good. I started to walk toward the singing, and ended out side the bathroom. Then I realized '_That's Bella singing!'_ I went back to her room to wait for her to come out.

When she got back to the room I said, "Wow Bella! I didn't know you sang so well. You should totally do the singing contest, I definitely think you could win!" I said. Bella had seemed down in the dumps recently and this could be just what she needs.

She looked down than back at me and said, " do you really think I could do it Rosalie?"

"Yeah, you could show this town that Bella Swan is more than just a pretty face!"

"Rose, I think you're the one with a pretty face not me." She laughed.

"Oh you know," I said while flicking my hair over one shoulder. This got another laugh out of Bella. I really enjoyed being around Bella, She and Emmett were the only two I felt I could really be myself around, I can't believe I was so mean to her before. Emmett had been right again, I don't know why everyone says he's stupid.

"So is that a 'yes'?" I said with a big grin while nodding.

"Only if you help me, than I will." She said also smiling.

I jumped up and hugged her gently, with what would feel like to her a tight squeeze.

"Oh Bella this will be so much fun. You know what you should do, you should write your own songs, that will really impress the judges, and if you want I could play guitar for you while you sing." I felt like Alice does when we go to the mall.

"Oh Rose that would be wonderful, now you've even got me really excited." She said.

So that's what we did that weekend, got her signed up and wrote lyrics and music to go along with them.

Bella pov-

When everyone got back that weekend we told them, and Alice said she and Rosalie would pick out our outfits. Everyone in the family couldn't wait to hear me sing. Edward did every thing he could to get me to sing for him but I said he had to wait like everyone ells.

Every thing was going great I had three weeks until the contest, and was nothing but happy, that is until the next day at school when she came.

Oh snap who's this new person, is it a person, how does she know edward will she cause chaos! Find out in the next chapter so review, review, review!

- yourworstnightmare


	2. chapter 2

Ch.2 

I dedicate this chapter to **ozNZxoTwiLiGhTfaN**

Bellas pov-

Rose and I were walking out to the parking lot to meet up with Edward when I first saw her. She was abnormally beautiful, with pale skin, orange eyes, and hair that was brown like mine. Her close were tight and revealing. I one word came to mind when I saw her, slut. I didn't like how close she was sitting to Edward, or how Edward didn't move away from her. So all in all I didn't like her. I could tell Rose agreed with me from the quiet growl coming from her throat.

When Edward saw us he got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw the girl's eyes flash with anger, but I wasn't shore. He said,

"Bella, I would like you to meet, Elle. I met her, when I was trying to track Victoria, she offered to help, but tuned out she was just as bad a tracker as I was." He looked at her and the two laughed at some inside joke. I was upset that he hadn't mentioned her before. I was even more upset when he invited her back to the house.

Before we went to our cars Rose whispered, "Do you want to ride with me?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to leave them alone together.

Edward, Elle, and I all walked over to Edward's Volvo. Edward went to the driver's side while Elle and I went to the other. Elle using her vampire speed got into the passengers' seat. I, not liking that at all but not wanting to cause a seen, grudgingly got into the back. Edward looked back at me but said nothing, how could he do that to me! Then, Elle started talking at vampire speed, and Edward joined in. So I spent the car ride back to his house listening to the i-pod, Emmet had insisted he buy for me saying it was an essential.

When we got to the house Edward opened my door first, probably because he felt bad about the way he had treated. I don't think he realized it, but he definitely wasn't. We walked up to the house and the others pulled in behind us. Rose was immediately at my side saying we were going to start practicing.

When we got to the basement (A/N- I don't know if they have a basement, but lets just pretended they do) Rose said, "Bella I saw what she did, that just isn't right, why didn't Edward say something?"

"I don't know Rose, let's not talk about now okay?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, anyway we still have to finish the song were working on." And with that we got to work.

We had been laughing over a something funny when my stomach growled. Rose gave me an almost stern look and said, "Bella you should have told me you were hungry!" after trying to contain our mirth we started laughing again, and headed upstairs. I smelt something really good coming from the kitchen. I must have been Emmett's cooking. He has taken to making my meals for me when I'm over, (although that was after Rosalie told him he should bring out his feminine side). I can still remember his serious look as he walked into the kitchen and got ready to start cooking. He has become really obsessed with it.

On are way to the kitchen, we passed the living room. All the Cullens, excluding Rose and Emmett, were in there watching a movie. My eyes immediately searched for Edward, only to find him on the couch with Elle. The little slut was holding onto his arm like it was her life line and was all cuddled up next to him, and he was oblivious. I was about to say/scream bloody murder, but before I could Rose had picked me up and deposited me in the kitchen. She still had the remains of a death glare on her face.

When Emmett saw the looks on are faces, he immediately wanted to know what was wrong. While I was eating Rose told him all that had happened, and then had to do a lot of sweet talking to keep him from going in there and pummeling Edward. Emmett has taken it upon himself to play the role of the big, over protective, brother for me.

I looked at the clock, and I needed to be home really soon. I told them this and we walked to the living room.

" It's time for me to head home." I said. Edward looked up at me and smiled as he got to his feet. But guess who got up too, little miss priss, Elle. Then the scank had the nerve to say, "I'll come too."

I when Edward just shrugged, I was about to just say I would walk home when I head a cold, strained, unnaturally calm voice behind me say,

"No, that's okay I will take Bella home." Emmett's voice just dared anyone to dispute his statement. I could just imagine the death glare he was giving Edward. Everyone looked at us, I saw Carlisle frown at his sons' tone of voice.

Edward had a look of confusion on his face, and said, "No I will, she's my girlfriend." I felt a big cold hand placed on my shoulder, then heard Emmett say, " Yeah she is, but you seem a little preoccupied with your little whore." And then I was buckled into Emmett's jeep, and we were racing out of the driveway, before anyone could comment on Emmett's little name-calling.

When we got to my house Emmett pulled to the side of the road. He said, "Bella I'm sorry for how Edward has been acting, and all. I overheard Esme on the phone with the school and I think she's going to go to school with us. If when Edward comes to pick you up she goes with him, then Rose and I will come and get you if you would like." I nodded my thanks and jumped out of the car.

When I got in I said a quick good night to Charlie and ran up to bed. I had forbidden Edward to come over until after the contest, so if I sang in my sleep, he wouldn't hear. So when my head hit the pillow I was instantly asleep.

Sorry about taking so long to update! I just got so little reviews that I thought no one liked my story, **sooooo **review, review, review…


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to… StarLightStarBright567 

Rose's pov.

When I herd Elle say she would go to, I almost pounced on her then. But before I could, my brilliant Emmett said that he would take Bella home. The tone of his voice was one that he only used when he was extremely enraged, and not much could make him that mad.

And to make things better he called Elle a whore! I was so proud of him he wasn't going to be bored tonight. When he left, the look on everybody's face was price less, a true kodak moment. Elle looked like she had never been called a whore before, but I highly doubted that. From the looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces he would probably get a lecture on insulting guests. Well sense I didn't want to let him get in trouble all by himself I decided to add fuel to the fire he started.

"Why do you all look so surprised, she douse look like a whore." I stated as if it were common knowledge. Elle looked at me and glared.

"You should look in the mirror." Was her comeback.

I smirked at her and said, "One: yeah, I do dress like one sometimes, but at least I'm not afraid to admit it. And two: you just agreed that you are a whore."

" Well if I just agreed that I was a whore than that proves I'm not afraid to admit it." She said it like she thought she had said something intelligent. Ha! This would be an easy verbal battle to win, sense I was like the master at twisting people's words.

" But you used it in a gay little come back, which makes it seem like you were trying to get me back for calling you a whore, which proves that you were insulted for being called a whore, and if you were woman enough to admit it then you have no reason to defend yourself." I said it fast to make it more confusing. Then I gave her a self-satisfied smirk and followed Emmett's example and made a dash for my room before any one could comment on my outburst, and waited for Emmett to come home.

The next morning-

As I was walking down the stairs to meet Emmett at the car I saw Edward and Elle walking out the door, to Edwards car. I quickly grabbed my backpack and raced out pass them to my car where Emmett was waiting for me. We jumped into it and raced out of the driveway while Edward and Elle were getting into the car.

We got over to Bella's house in record time, but I knew Edward wouldn't be far behind. Bella must have seen us because she came out and locked the door. When she was walking over I herd a quite sniffle and saw a tear fall out of her eye. It didn't stay there for long because right then Edward pulled into the driveway and she brushed it away. I could tell Emmett had seen the tear too, and was livid. He gave Edward a death glare that could freeze hell. Edward just looked surprised to find us there, but then turned his vision to Bella. She didn't even look up at him as she walked over to my car and got in. I turned my sight to Elle and she had a slight smile on her face. Grr! I just wanted to rip that smile off her face then gut her like a pig and burn her in my back yard. (A/N, sorry if that is too graphic for anybody, there will be more statements like that.) So I did the only thing I could think of and tear-assed out of there, and headed to school.

Bella's pov.

I got up early this morning, I was worried that Emmett would be right and Elle would be with Edward. I was waiting by the door when I herd tires on the driveway. I took a breath and opened the door. It was all I could do to keep from crying. I had to keep telling my-self that Edward would be right behind them to come get me, and I didn't want him to see me cry, he would have to figure out why I was up-set by himself. But as I was walking to the car I thought 'what if he didn't come to get me?' With that thought a tear broke free. I quickly swiped it away, because then his car pulled in the driveway. I didn't look at them while I walked over to rose and Emmett. When I got in Rose raced out of the driveway and in 7 minutes we were at school pulling into a spot.

As I was getting out of the car Edward was pulling into the spot next to us. I started to head in to school, and then felt Edward's presence next to me. I still didn't look at him. He stepped in front of me and said, "Bella please don't hide your face from me, I missed it terribly last night." While putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face to look at him. His statement and the sincere look on his face helped to wash away the depressed mood I had acquired this morning, but when Elle popped up beside him it flew back at full force.

"Come on Edward you need to show me where the office is, so I can get my schedule." She said as she was pulling him away. I put my head back down and glared at the black top of the parking lot. I, unknowingly, missed Edward's glare at Elle while she wasn't looking, and the sad look he gave me over his shoulder as he was forcefully led the other way.

(Lunch)

As I walked to lunch, alone, I brooded over what had happened so far that day.

I had found out that Elle was in all of Edward's classes. I knew that because he was in all of my classes except the one before lunch. That only happened because I wanted to take Art and he wanted to take Tech. E.D. and that's when we had them. Usually Edward and I walk to all are classes together and he comes to my art class to get me and we walk to lunch together. But sense Elle was there she walked to all are classes with us, and she always seemed to have something to say. If Edward tried to say something to me she would answer or carry on the conversation with him instead.

So by now I was quite ticked, and alone. I was alone because Edward and Elle must have gone strait from Tech. E.D to the cafeteria, rather then come get me. When I got into the lunch line I saw the two of them come in. A lot of the kids were looking at the two. I saw Jess point from them to me. I guess people would start thinking me and Edward weren't together. This mere thought made gave me that same feeling I got this morning. I was determined not to have a breakdown in school and I kept the tears in, but when I didn't cry a pounding started in my chest and then it started to hurt. I needed to find some sort of release for the tension sense I refused to cry.

By now I was walking over to are lunch table but, then I stopped. I just got an idea to help with he tension. I changed my direction and walked to the tables outside. There was nobody out there because nobody ever sat outside sense it rained so frequently. It was supposed to rain later so I would be ok for now. When I sat down I pushed my lunch away and pulled out paper and a pencil. I started writing down lyrics for new song's. I had one song completed and had started a second when the bell rang.

I threw my uneaten food out and walked to my next class. Rose was in it and I explained my idea to do new songs. She said she didn't mind so long as I could finish by tomorrow after school. I was glad she didn't mind because I really needed this.

Sorry it took so long… Still looking for some songs so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov 

I was able to get the song's written, and me and Rose worked like mad women to get the melody and everything ready, but it paid off. It took up all of are free time so I didn't have time to think about Edward or Elle.

We were set on all the songs, so Rose and I decided to take the day off and have fun. It was Monday and the contest was Saturday, so we still had time. We decided to have a movie-fest at my house.

Rose and I headed to her car, Emmett would meet us at my house with the movies. I heard someone call my name and turned around. I saw Edward and he ran up to me. I had been shamelessly avoiding him all this time and decided I should talk to him.

"Hey, I've missed you Bella. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" he said it so sincerely, and the look in his eyes made me forget why I'd been mad at him. I saw him glance down at my mouth, but didn't kiss me probably because he wasn't sure if he was forgiven or not. I answered his unspoken question by hooking the arm that wasn't holding my books, around his neck to kiss him. When I pulled away he grinned like a boy who had had his favorite toy returned. I couldn't help but grin back at him. I turned to look for Rose. She had walked over to her car to give us time alone. She smiled back at me and my grin grew.

I turned back to Edward and asked him if he would like to come to our movie fest. He nodded happily and we walked towards his car.

Then Elle appeared out of know where and said, "Where we goin'?"

This reminded me why I had been upset with Edward. I was ear to hear his response.

He said, "Bella's, were having a movie fest." _Oh hell no, he did not just invite her over._ I couldn't believe my ears, that was defiantly the wrong answer.

I removed my hand from him and took my books from him quite rudely, and then said, "I told Rose I would ride with her." And turned and walked over to Roses car. She was waiting for me in the car and when I got in she pulled out.

She opened her mouth to comment on what had just happened, but I beat her to it by saying, "Edward is a jerk-faced, WANKER! And I just want to rip out Elle's vocal cords so I never have to hear her voice again!" I said, trying not to yell. Rose looked at me and said, "I'm proud of you Bella, that was an excellent insult." That got a strained laugh out of me and by that time we were already at my house.

Emmett was already at the house and was waiting on the porch for us. He saw are faces and Rose quickly explained while I unlocked the door.

When I turned to get my books from the car Emmett enveloped me in a big bear hug. He said, "I wish you were a vampire so you could slap her or something." I smiled at that and wished the same thing. When he put me down I made my way to the car, and that's when Edward pulled into the driveway. When Elle got out the first thing her fowl mouth had to say was, "Eww, what a dump."

Yeah I know Charlie's house can't compare to the Cullen's, but it was home for me, and there was know way I could let her make a comment like that, it just pushed me over the edge. I grabbed two of my ancient text books and put them under my arm appearing to only intend to yell at her but I caught her by surprise and 'bitch slaped' her with my text books.

Nobody moved. She stood there with her face turned to the side with a complete look of shock on her face. The next thing I knew was that I was on the porch with Rose and Emmett on either side of me.

"Your not welcome here Elle, so leave you whore." I guess Rose was really wearing off on me with all these insults.

Elle looked over to Edward and said, "Come on Edward lets go."

He looked between the two of us and I made up his mind for him by saying, "You too Edward." And looked down refusing to meet his eyes. He slowly got into the car and soon they were gone. I sighed once they were gone and looked down at the textbooks in my hand was surprised to see that they hadn't been destroyed. I turned to Emmett and said, "I guess I don't have to be a vampire to slap her, she's so week." He smiled at that and we all laughed and went inside to watch the movies.

Sorry about the weird update thing, my computer had somehow deleted the entire chapter so I had to rewrite it , hope its okay I wrote it fast.


End file.
